Technical Field
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to wind turbines, and more specifically, to techniques for connecting wind turbine generators to the electrical grid.
Description of the Related Art
Modern power generation and distribution networks increasingly rely on renewable energy sources, such as wind turbine generators. Wind turbine generators are often connected to the electrical grid through a grid filter in order to reduce harmonics and converter switching noise that can be present in the generated power signal. The grid filters traditionally connect to the electrical grid through contactors, which are dimensioned based on the amounts of current to be supported. In some cases, large contactors may be needed to safely handle a large inrush current from the electrical grid, but these larger-sized contactors occupy a greater proportion of the limited space of the wind turbine structure. Use of large contactors may require additional power connections and components, increasing the overall system cost and complexity. Moreover, failures of the large contactors during operation may increase costs through lost production factor, increased service costs, and in some cases damage to other wind turbine components through thermal damage.